Thursday's Child
by Jet Set Radio Yoyo
Summary: Emmanuel is an amnesiac who can heal any wound. The Avengers could use a healer, and he is perfect for the job. The Avengers aren't too sure what to think of the naïve man with a memory problem, but he finds his place in the team. However, when supernatural creatures show up and try to capture the man the team start to realize that there is more to him then what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday's Child**

**Couples: Undecided, but eventual Dean X Castiel/Emmanuel is possible. **

**Ch.1-** **Thursday's child has far to go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Avengers.**

* * *

"Are these reports true?"

That was the very first thing Fury had to ask upon reading the file on Emmanuel. The things that he had read on this man were almost unbelievable. Supposedly this man had healed broken bones, cured all kinds of illnesses, and healed third-degree burns with nothing but a touch. Evidently the man had even given a blind man the ability to see.

"It's all true, sir." Coulson said.

"You sure this isn't just the spiritual healer scam?"

Coulson just shook his head before he said "No, he's the real deal."

Coulson pulled a piece of paper out of the file that was sitting on the desk and placed it on top of the file. It was a list of people that Emmanuel had healed, and by each name was the injury or sickness that the people used to have.

"Alfred Jones lost his ability to see during a fireworks accident, but thanks to Emmanuel he can actually see now. Jones wasn't lying about being blind."

Coulson taped the name that was under Jones' name and smiled a little.

"Amy Rose got stuck in a house fire. She was pulled out of the fire in time, but she suffered from fourth-degree burns. She would have died, but Emmanuel was in the area and he healed her."

Coulson shook his head again before he said "The man is a real life miracle worker, and he doesn't even charge people for his services."

"He's a regular angel." Fury said with slight sarcasm.

Fury frowned as he looked over the file. "Why do we have missing information on his history?"

"The man sort of appeared out of nowhere. One second he didn't exist, and the next second he pops up in Colorado."

"It says here that he's living with Daphne Allen." Fury said as he read what little personal information that they had on the man.

"They are pretending to be married. Possibly to protect him and explain why he is there with her."

Fury said nothing to this he just stared down at the papers that were lying on his desk.

"So the only people who know his history is Emmanuel and possibly Daphne."

"We are still trying to dig up more information on the man, but we have yet to find out anything."

"Do you really think he would be good for the Avengers?" Fury asked.

"Sir, the Avengers aren't invincible. Having someone there who can heal the more serious wounds would be invaluable."

"He's probably not a fighter."

A small smile appeared on Coulson's face as he said "Probably not, but he can be trained to at least be able to defend himself."

Coulson shook his head before he said "Besides if anything Emmanuel will be the equivalent of a field medic not a warrior."

Fury had to admit that Coulson was right when he said that Emmanuel's healing abilities would be useful. The Avengers weren't immune to being hurt. They may have been more durable than your average human or in Stark's case they would be wearing armor, but they could still get injured. Having someone who could heal the Avengers right there on the battlefield and send them right back out into the fight would be extremely useful.

If this guy really was as good as they said he could heal life-threatening injuries that the Avengers or any SHIELD agents would get while out on the field. Heck, he could help heal any pedestrians that got stuck in the crossfire of a fight and help get them to safety. The gears in Fury's head were turning now, and the more he thought about what Emmanuel could do the more he realized just how useful the man would be. Finally, after much thought Fury finally made his decision about what they would do about Emmanuel.

"Pack your bags Coulson we are going to Colorado."

* * *

Thanks to Emmanuel's status as a healer it wasn't uncommon for people to occasionally knock on his door early in the morning begging to be healed. Emmanuel didn't really mind. Helping people made him happy, and seeing the cheerful smiles of the people he helped was all the payment that he needed. Daphne wasn't as thrilled when people came to their house in the wee hours of the morning, but that was mostly due to the fact that Daphne wasn't a morning person.

Either way Daphne had to get used to the fact that sometimes people would start knocking on her door at around five or six in the morning. So one day around six when someone started ringing their doorbell neither of the residents were really all that surprised to hear it. Daphne had been curled up in her recliner desperately trying to not fall back to sleep while drinking a cup of coffee. Emmanuel was sitting on the couch watching the news while drinking coffee as well. He honestly didn't need the drink, but Emmanuel never refused a cup when Daphne offered it to him.

Upon hearing the doorbell Daphne just turned to look at Emmanuel.

"That's probably for you."

Emmanuel just nodded as he placed his cup down on the coffee table and got up to answer to door. When he opened the door he expected to see someone with some type of injury or to see a sick person begging for help. Instead what he got were two stony faced men dressed up in mostly black outfits. The one man looked like an FBI agent, but the other man was dressed from head to toe in black and he was even wearing a black eye patch. Siting in Daphne's driveway was a large black car and Emmanuel could see another FBI looking agent sitting there at the wheel looking calm and collected. Emmanuel didn't know who these people were, but he was pretty damn sure that they weren't here to have him heal the guy with the eye patch.

"Emmanuel?" The man with the patch called out.

"Yes?" Emmanuel said slowly.

Before Emmanuel could even blink both men whipped out badges and IDs and practically shoved them into his face.

"I'm Nick Fury, and this is Agent Phil Coulson. We are part of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"That's a mouthful." Emmanuel said without even thinking.

A small smile appeared on Coulson's face as he said "We call it SHIELD for short."

"May we come in? We have a lot to talk about." Fury said.

Emmanuel just moved out of the way and allowed them inside. Upon reaching the living room Daphne practically jumped out of her seat and stared at the two mysterious men in confusion. Much like they did with Emmanuel they showed her their badges and IDs before they explained that they were part of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Of course Daphne just blinked a few times before she said the exact same thing that Emmanuel said.

"That's a mouthful."

"They call themselves SHIELD for short." Emmanuel said as he plopped himself down in the now empty recliner.

"So you are part of the government?" She asked.

"Something like that." Coulson said.

"Miss Allen we need to speak with Emmanuel." Fury cut in.

"Of course. Please sit down." She said as she motioned to the couch.

As they took a seat Daphne offered to get them drinks, but they both politely declined the offer. With nothing else to so Daphne just stood next to the recliner that Emmanuel was sitting in.

"Am I in trouble?" Emmanuel immediately asked once the men were seated.

"Should you be?" Fury asked.

"I don't know." Emmanuel said honestly.

The men gave him confused looks and Daphne just sighed.

"He has amnesia. I found him while I was out hiking."

"Did he have any IDs on him? Driver license? Worker's badge? Anything like that?" Coulson asked.

"When I found him he was crawling out of a river naked so he didn't exactly have any IDs on him."

"Is Emmanuel even your real name?" Fury asked.

"I don't even remember my real name. Emmanuel is a name that Daphne and I chose for myself." Emmanuel answered.

Fury was quite for a moment before he asked "Do you want to know your past?"

"I don't know." Emmanuel answered honestly.

He really didn't know if he wanted to know his past or not. A lot of time had passed since he walked out of the river without a clue as to who he was. He had yet to remember anything from his past, and he didn't think he would be remembering anything anytime soon. Daphne and Emmanuel had looked up missing persons reports from all over the country in hopes of finding out something about him, but it turned out no one was looking for him. So either that meant that he was all alone in the world before he lost his memory, or it meant that that the people he knew didn't care that he was gone and they may have even been happy about it.

Neither possibility was really all that nice to Emmanuel, but the thought that any family that he had might not care about what happened to him hurt. They might not want him to come back, and truthfully Emmanuel wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to whatever life he lived before he got chucked into a river. He was content with his life here. He was perfectly happy with the thought of healing the sick and injured right up to his dying day.

Yet, at the same time Emmanuel could admit that he felt like he was missing some things. Or maybe it was some people? He wasn't really sure what he was missing to be honest, but whatever he was missing it made his heart ache. Sometimes late into the night he would wake up from dreams and nightmares that he could never remember feeling like he had lost something that was precious to him. It didn't happen often, but when it did happen he would spend the rest of night lying in his bed wide awake while his heart ached.

Yet, at the same time he feared whatever the hell it was that he was missing. He would always wake up with an aching heart and the feeling that he was missing something important, but at the same time he would feel relieved. He would feel relief at the fact that he was far away from whatever it was that was important to him. It was a strange feeling to be both relived and brokenhearted at the same time. Naturally, Emmanuel never told Daphne about any of this. He never remembered his dreams or nightmares so they were never worth mentioning. He didn't want to worry Daphne either so he never told her about the conflicting emotions that he would get when he woke up from nightmares that he could never remember.

Honestly, he didn't think it really mattered. Emmanuel and Daphne had made an actual effort to figure out who he was and they came up with nothing. Emmanuel figured that that it was more or less a sign from God that it didn't matter. He had a new life now, and he should just forget about his old one. Yet, here were these two men asking if he wanted to know his past.

The man with the eye patch watched as Emmanuel lost himself in thought for a while before he said "We could do some digging and try to come up with some information about you if you like."

"That's very kind of you." Emmanuel said slowly.

The blue eyed man sighed and shook his head before he asked "Is it alright if I think about it first? I'm not sure I even want to know anything about my past."

Daphne frowned a little upon hearing that, but she didn't say anything. Emmanuel was grateful that Daphne didn't say anything, and felt grateful that she never forced him to talk about what his life must have been like before he stumbled out of the river. They didn't talk about his past much, but Daphne thought he shouldn't give up on finding information about his past. Unlike Daphne Fury's expression never changed upon hearing Emmanuel's answer.

He just nodded his head and said "Take all the time you need. The offer is their whenever you want to take it."

"As I said before that is very kind of you, but I doubt you came here to offer an amnesiac some help."

"You're right that isn't why we are here." Coulson said.

Both Coulson and Fury glanced at Daphne which caused Emmanuel to immediately say "Whatever you're going to tell me can be said in front of Daphne."

There would be no arguing over this. Either they talked about this with Daphne their or they didn't talk about it at all. Coulson glanced over at Fury as if to see if he was OK with this. Fury just nodded, and that was all the permission that Coulson needed to continue the conversation.

"We are here to make you part of the Avengers Initiative."

"The what?" Daphne said in confusion.

"The Avengers. Essentially, they will be a group of heroes that we can send in to deal with problems that your average person couldn't deal with." Coulson answered.

"I'm no warrior. I wouldn't be able to help out in a fight." Emmanuel said.

"It's true that the people who make up the Avengers are fighters, but we aren't making you a part of the team in order to turn you into some sort of warrior." Fury said.

The man clasped his hands together and stared right into Emmanuel's eyes as he said "We need a field medic. We need someone who can heal the other members of the Avengers and send them back into the battle. We need someone there to keep the Avengers from getting themselves killed."

"And you think that someone could be me." Emmanuel stated.

Fury just nodded, but his eye never left Emmanuel's face. It felt like the man was staring right through him. It would probably have been unnerving to other people, but Emmanuel just stared right back at him. While Fury wouldn't say it out loud he was a little impressed that Emmanuel was able to hold his gaze. Most people would have flinched upon getting one of Fury's cold calculating looks or they would have looked away. However, Emmanuel just stared right back at him with those cobalt blue eyes of his. It was almost like the man was staring right at Fury's soul.

Daphne just looked at the two of them for a few seconds, but when she glanced at Emmanuel she rolled her eyes as a small ghost of a smile appeared on her face. If that smile was anything to go by then it was becoming increasingly obvious that stare downs were a common thing with Emmanuel. Coulson didn't even seem to notice the staring contest that was going on between Fury and Emmanuel.

He just smiled and said "If you join the Avengers then you won't only be healing the Avengers members and agents of SHIELD."

Emmanuel broke eye contact with Fury upon hearing that and quickly looked over at Coulson.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will be helping to heal any innocent people who may end up stuck in the crossfire, and you can help get pedestrians to safety. You could save a lot of people by doing this, and you'll be paid for it."

Emmanuel looked thoughtful upon hearing this.

The blue eyed man was quite for a few seconds before he said "If I joined this group of yours I still want to be able to help people in my free time."

"You still can. You do a lot of good work by healing people, and we certainly aren't going to stop you from helping people in your free time." Coulson reassured him gently.

"If I'm out on the field I'll need to know how to protect myself."

"We can teach you how to defend yourself, and we'll provide you with the weapons that you would need to protect yourself."

"Just who would he be teamed up with if he did join your team of superheroes?" Daphne asked.

"If he joins he would meet the other members over time, but two members of the intuitive would train him so that he could defend himself." Coulson answered.

"So is this your roundabout way of saying that you aren't going to tell us who is in this Avengers thing?" Daphne asked.

"Pretty much." Coulson said with a slight smile.

Daphne didn't look like she was satisfied with that answer, and Coulson knew it. Daphne sighed before she tugged Emmanuel out of his seat.

"We need to talk about this. Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course take all the time that you need." Coulson said.

Daphne said nothing to this she just proceeded to drag Emmanuel into the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen and out of earshot Daphne let go of Emmanuel's hand and asked "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to process all of this." Emmanuel said.

Daphne sighed as she leaned up against the fridge.

"I know what you mean. Everything that they are saying is almost unbelievable."

Emmanuel could hear her mutter something about the Avengers team sounding like something that came right out of a comic book.

Emmanuel just stared at her for a few minutes before he slowly said "I think I want to take the offer."

Daphne stared at him in surprise and Emmanuel quickly started to explain. "I can help people by joining this group. I can heal people who just ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I can get people to safety."

"Emmanuel you help plenty of people now."

"I know, but I can help more people by doing this. I'm not going to stop healing people I'm just adding rescuing people to my list of ways to help out."

"It will be dangerous. They were talking about fights and stuff. You could get killed." Daphne argued.

"I won't be the one fighting."

"You might not be fighting, but you're still going to be in the middle of the battlefield."

Emmanuel can't really argue against that. Still, that didn't stop him from trying.

"They will teach me how to defend myself, and I will do my best to stay out of the way and out of trouble."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

Emmanuel didn't even say anything about that comment. Instead he just continued on with his argument by saying "I'll get paid for helping the Avengers. I could help you pay the bills."

Daphne frowned as she said "You don't need to help me Emmanuel. I have told you this before you don't need to find some way to pay me. I wanted to help you, and I still want to help you because you're my friend."

Emmanuel just looked down at the ground as he said "I know, but I want to help I don't want to be useless."

Daphne sighed and Emmanuel didn't bother to look up from the floor. They have argued about this on and off for a while now. Emmanuel would do everything under the sun for Daphne so he wouldn't feel like a burden, and Daphne telling him over and over again that doing chores around the house and healing people was enough. Daphne didn't get it, but to be honest Emmanuel didn't either. He just had some sort of fear that if he wasn't useful then no one would want anything to do with him. Of course he knew that wasn't true. He also knew that Daphne would never kick him out.

The woman was too kindhearted to do that. She was practically a saint just for putting up with Emmanuel's amnesia, lack of knowledge about pop culture, and his slight social awkwardness. Emmanuel was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the woman sigh. He glanced up at her and she just shook her head.

"I swear Emmanuel I don't understand you sometimes."

"My apologies."

He didn't know why he felt the need to apologize just then, but he did.

Daphne just shook her head again before she said "I won't be able to talk you out of this will I?"

"No, you won't." Emmanuel's said bluntly.

"Alright." Daphne said.

Emmanuel just titled his head to the side in confusion and Daphne just gave him a small smile in return.

"This whole SHIELD thing is crazy, but if you want to join then I won't stop you."

"Thank you."

Daphne sighed before she said "No need to thank me. Come on let's go tell those men that you decided to join their little club."

Daphne walked back out into the living room, and Emmanuel just quietly followed after her.

The second he saw the two agents on the couch Emmanuel immediately said "I'll join the Avengers."

Fury just nodded, but Coulson smiled at the blue eyed man.

"Welcome to the team Emmanuel. Combat training starts next week."

And with that said Emmanuel was officially a part of the Avengers Initiative…

* * *

**Info Time!**

**Thursday's Child: The title (and the chapter title) comes from the fortune-telling song Monday's Child. The song is supposed to tell what a child's character or future will be based on the day he or she was born and it helps young children remember the days of the week. Like most nursery rhymes there are many versions of the song.**

**Sleeping Castiel/Emmanuel?: Do angels need sleep? No. Can they sleep anyway? I have no idea. For the sake of the story let's just assume that while Castiel/Emmanuel doesn't need sleep he can still go to sleep. Or at least fall into a sleep like state anyway.**

** Couples: Couples are undecided, but eventual Dean X Castiel/Emmanuel is pretty likely. However, if there is a couple that you would like to see or if you guys would like to see Castiel/Emmanuel paired up with one of the Avengers instead feel free to say so. I will take any couple suggestions into consideration while I'm writing this.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


	2. Chapter 2: Thursday's child can fight

**Thursday's Child**

**Ch. 2- Thursday's child can fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Avengers, or any other Marvel related thing.**

* * *

When a week passed by since he became a part of the Avengers Intuitive Emmanuel isn't at all surprised to see a little black car in his driveway early on a Monday morning. Just like last time an agent dressed all in black sat behind the wheel of the car, and sitting in the passenger seat was Coulson wearing a nice suit. They don't even bother ringing the doorbell the unnamed agent just honks the horn of the car and Coulson smiles when he sees Emmanuel look at them through the window. Daphne glanced out the window when she heard the horn and just stared at the car once she spotted it.

"You have your cellphone, right?" She asks.

"Yes, it's in my pocket."

"You'll make sure to call me when you start making your way back home?"

"I will."

Daphne laughs softly and shakes her head before she says "Lord have mercy it feels like I'm sending my child off to school."

"I'm not a child." Emmanuel states blunt as ever.

"Never said you were." Daphne said as a small smile appeared on her face. "Goodbye Emmanuel. Be safe."

Emmanuel just nods before he walks out the door and toward the car. He quickly slid into the backseat and the second he slams the door close the car backs out of the driveway and starts going down the road.

The second the house was out of sight Emmanuel glanced over at Coulson and asked "Where are we going?"

"To the helicarrier. Two SHIELD agents will be training you in hand to hand combat and they will train you to use guns."

Emmanuel briefly considers asking what a helicarrier is, but he'll be seeing it soon enough so he decided not to bother asking. The car ride was positively silent. Coulson didn't seem to feel the need to get a conversation going, and the agent who was driving the car seemed to have a 'don't speak unless spoken to' thing going on. Truthfully, the silence bothered Emmanuel a little. He wasn't used to quite car rides. Daphne never seemed to like silent car rides.

She would talk about anything and everything that she could think of. She would talk about what she was going to bake for their church's bake sale, she talked about what happened at her job, and she would chatter about some new restaurant that she found that she was sure that Emmanuel would love to go to. Emmanuel would just listen to her chatter and only give an occasional comment. If Daphne wasn't talking then she was playing some song on the radio. That woman's music tastes were all over the place. One second they would be listening to a cheerful pop song and the next second they would be listening to some punk rock song that came right out of a Sex Pistols album.

Every once in a while she would let Emmanuel pick the music stations. When it came to Emmanuel he liked classical music and instrumentals. However, he also liked rock music. Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, and Metallica were just a few of the bands that he liked. He could probably give bunch of reasons as to why he liked the bands, but the truth was he liked the rock bands mostly because they felt familiar. It was like he had heard them before. To him the songs from those bands gave him a feeling of safety and familiarity.

Heck if Emmanuel knew why they give him those feelings, but they did. Emmanuel was almost tempted to ask if they could turn the radio on just so he wouldn't have to sit through a car ride in silence. However, he couldn't bring himself to ask. Instead he just laid his head up against the window and watched the world pass them by. He watched as houses and cars just seemed to zip by them. Eventually Emmanuel closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift away…..

* * *

_He's sitting in the back of a car. The car feels slow and slightly confining, but it doesn't bother him. He's here more for the companionship. A Metallica song is playing, but the song had been turned down so the words can barely be heard. It's dark outside and Emmanuel can barely make out the shapes of the two men who are sitting in the front of the car. Emmanuel is dimly aware of the fact that it shouldn't be so dark, but he doesn't care. He couldn't make out the features of the men that were sitting in front of him, but it didn't matter. _

_Somehow he just knew that these people were good. He can hear the man in the front passenger seat digging through a box of cassette tapes. _

_As the cassette tapes clack together Emmanuel hears the man in the passenger seat say "You seriously need to upgrade your music collection. Most people have at least moved on to listening to CDs." _

_The driver just snorted before he said "Are you seriously getting on my case about that again? There is nothing wrong with cassette tapes. Cassette tapes are classic."_

_ Even in the darkness of the car Emmanuel could see that the driver had turned his head to glance at him. _

_"Cassette tapes are better than CDs, right?"_

_ "I wouldn't know." Emmanuel said truthfully. _

_The driver just returned his attention back to the road and said "See he agrees with me." _

_"He did not agree with you jerk."_

_ "Bitch." Was the driver's automatic response._

_ With anyone else those names would have been insulting, but with these two they sounded downright affectionate when they said the names. Emmanuel almost smiled at that, but instead he just frowned when he heard someone call out his name._

"_Emmanuel."_

_Strange that voice didn't belong to either of the boys._

"_Emmanuel you need to wake up."_

_Upon hearing those words Emmanuel just sighed and closed his eyes as the dream world faded away…_

* * *

When Emmanuel woke up he couldn't help but cringe as he sat up. His neck ached a little since he had been sleeping at such an awkward angle. His dream was already fading from his mind. He was pretty sure he dreamed about cassette tapes or something along those lines, but he wasn't sure if he was remembering that right.

"How long was I asleep?" Emmanuel asked.

"You were asleep for an hour and a half." The driver said without even bothering to look back at him.

Emmanuel was a little surprised to hear the guy talk, but he didn't let his surprise show on his face. Coulson watched silently as Emmanuel straightened himself out, but once the man was sure he was fully awake he started to speak.

"We are at our destination."

Emmanuel glanced out the windows only to see that they were out in the middle of nowhere. He could see a helicopter parked a few feet away from the car, but other than that the only thing that he could see was trees and empty fields. Emmanuel unbuckled his seat belt while Coulson climbed out of the car. Emmanuel got out of the car soon after, and he was about to ask why they drove out to the middle of nowhere just to get to a helicopter, but the words died on his lips the second he spotted the giant fortress floating up in the sky.

Well, maybe calling it a fortress wasn't quite right but Emmanuel didn't know what else to call it. It looked like something the crawled right out of an action movie. Coulson just smiled upon seeing Emmanuel's surprised look.

"That's the helicarrier."

"It's huge." Emmanuel said slowly.

"Well, it's essentially a flying fortress so it's supposed to be big." Coulson said in an amused tone.

A woman was waiting patiently in the driver's seat of the helicopter, and upon seeing Coulson she nodded at him. Coulson just nodded back in greeting. Emmanuel and Coulson quickly made their way onto the helicopter and once they were seated the helicopter took off. It didn't take long to get onto the helicarrier and once they were on it Emmanuel wasn't at all surprised to see that it looked just as much like a fortress on the inside as it did on the outside. As Coulson guided Emmanuel through the carrier Emmanuel couldn't help but look at everything wonder.

It really did look like something out of the action movies that Daphne would watch sometimes. Emmanuel could see agents in suites running around in the halls, and Emmanuel had walked by enough guards in riot gear in this place to know that SHIELD had enough people to make an army. After walking through only God knows how many hallways Coulson finally brought Emmanuel to a large room.

The room looked like a strange combination between a gym and a shooting range. The room was mostly empty with only two people standing in the room. The first person was a woman with short fiery red hair. She was standing rather stiffly and she looked like she was on guard. Her piercing green eyes seemed to look right through him, and it was easy to tell from the way that she carried herself that she was definitely a fighter.

The brown haired man that was with her was much more relaxed. He was twirling an arrow around and around in his hand, and a small smile was on his face. However, as relaxed as the man looked Emmanuel could tell that he was also on guard. Emmanuel could tell just by looking at them that if he did anything even slightly wrong they would probably take him out.

Needless to say that wasn't exactly a comforting thought. When Coulson and Emmanuel got close enough to the two people the man stopped spinning his arrow around and started to grin.

"So you're the healer guy, right?" The man asked.

"My name is Emmanuel, but yes I am the 'healer guy'." Emmanuel said while adding finger quotes to the words healer guy.

The man just chuckled before he said "Your name is a bit of a mouthful. Remind me to come up with a good nickname for you later."

Before Emmanuel could even figure out how he felt about having a nickname the woman quickly cut into the conversation and said "Ignore him. My name is Natasha Romanova."

"I'm Clint Barton." The man chipped in.

"They are also known as Black Widow and Hawkeye. They will be the ones training you in basic combat." Coulson added.

"It's nice to meet you." Emmanuel said.

Instead of returning the sentiment Natasha just got right to the point of this whole meeting.

"Do you know how to handle a gun at all?"

Emmanuel was thrown for a loop for a second at the sudden question, but it only took a few seconds for the man to recover and slowly shake his head. "I have never touched a gun."

Natasha said nothing to this she just walked over to the shooting range part of the gym. Clint followed after her all while turning his arrow around in his hand while Coulson calmly walked behind him. Emmanuel slowly followed after them and once he was standing next to Natasha the woman held a pistol out at him. Emmanuel slowly took the weapon from her and glanced down at it for a moment before he looked back up at Natasha.

She just motioned toward the targets and said "Take a shot at them. I want to see how you do so I can see what you need to work on."

Emmanuel nodded before he took his place at the shooting line. Once he was in position he straightened his stance, took a deep breath, and fired. The bullet didn't even land anywhere near the center of the target, and while he had been expecting it the recoil had been stronger than what he was expecting. He hit the very edge of the target and while he did hit it the shoot was still pretty lousy.

Emmanuel narrowed his eyes and stared at the target while Natasha sighed from somewhere behind him.

"Your stance is good, but…" Natasha started to say, but she was quickly cut off when Emmanuel took another shot.

This time Emmanuel was ready for the recoil. This time he got a perfect bullseye.

The small group of agents were quite for a moment before Clint just shrugged his shoulders and said "Lucky shot?"

Natasha just narrowed her eyes and said "Fire again."

Emmanuel took in a deep and controlled breath before he fired again as he was ordered to.

**Bang!**

Bullseye.

"Again."

**Bang!**

Another bullseye.

"Shoot the target again."

**Bang!**

Yet another bullseye.

Natasha made Emmanuel fire every single one of his bullets at the targets, and by the time he fired his last bullet the man no longer had to take a deep breath before firing. He was able to fire shot after shot without flinching, and every single shot hit its target. By the time he was done everyone was silent for a moment. The silence was slightly unnerving and Emmanuel couldn't help but be slightly grateful when Clint finally broke the silence.

"You sure you never handled a gun before?"

"I don't know." Emmanuel answered.

He didn't remember handling one before, but he had to wonder now. He wasn't overly comfortable with using a gun, but aiming and hitting exactly what he wanted came almost naturally. So maybe he had handled a gun before or at least something like it in the past. Honestly, he really didn't know what the deal was. A thoughtful look had appeared on Natasha's face upon hearing what Emmanuel said, and after a few seconds had passed she looked over at Clint.

"Clint, can you get the box that has the moving targets in it?"

"The targets that Stark made for us?" Clint asked.

Natasha just nodded.

"Sure, I can get it." Clint said.

The man started to make his way over to a door that was near the shooting range. When the door slid open Emmanuel was able to see that it was full of shooting targets, boxes, and various kinds of gym equipment. When Clint walked into the storage room and the door slid close behind him Emmanuel looked over at Coulson.

"Who is Stark?"

"He's talking about Tony Stark. You might know him as Iron Man." Coulson answered.

Emmanuel had no flipping clue who Iron Man was, but the first thing that popped to his mind was the song by Black Sabbath.

Upon seeing Emmanuel's confused face Coulson said "He owns Stark Enterprise if that helps any."

Emmanuel just tilted his head slightly to the side before he asked "Do they make those Stark phones?"

Daphne had one of those phones and the phone that she gave Emmanuel was her old Stark phone which was the only reason why he knew about the phones at all.

Coulson just nodded before he said "Yes, Tony's company makes those phones. Tony has designed and manufactured a few things for SHIELD."

"Should I know about him?" Emmanuel asked.

"Yes, he's a Consultant for SHIELD. He's also an unofficial member of the Avengers so you might end up working with him from time to time." Coulson said.

"Unofficial member?" Emmanuel said.

"He wasn't a suitable candidate for the Avengers, but Iron Man was." Natasha explained.

Emmanuel was about to ask why Tony wasn't suitable for the Avengers, but before he could ask Clint came out of the storage room with a large cardboard box.

"I found it!" Clint called out as he walked over to them.

Upon reaching them Clint placed the box down in front of them. Clint popped the lid open and Emmanuel got a good look at the machines inside. They were odd looking things. Essentially they looked like targets with propellers attached to them. Clint took out a machine and flicked on the little switch that was on the side of the target part of the machine. The little machine let out a beeping sound before the propellers started spinning.

Clint let go of the machine and the flying target made its way into the shooting range. Clint activated a few more of the bots, and the second that the bots were turned on they were flew into the shooting range.

"These moving targets have been designed to stay within the shooting range." Natasha said. "I want you to try shooting them next."

"But first let me show you how to reload your gun." Clint chimed in.

After getting a quick lesson from Clint Emmanuel turned his attention to the moving targets that were fluttering about in the shooting range. None of the bots moved in the same way. Some moved in straight lines while others zipped around in zigzag patterns. Some of the bots moved around sluggishly while others jerked all over the place like a kid on a caffeine rush.

Emmanuel observed the targets flight patterns for a while before he finally raised his gun up at them and started firing. Needless to say the moving targets suffer the same fate as their stationery counterparts. Emmanuel was able to hit every single target with ease, and he didn't stop shooting until every single one of the bots had been destroyed.

After he was done it was quite for a moment before Clint finally opened his mouth and said "We need to entire you into the Olympics shooting competition."

"Clint…" Natasha said slowly, and Emmanuel got the distinct impression that she was holding back a sigh.

"I'm just saying the guy could win a gold medal easy." Clint argued.

"Thank you?" Emmanuel said slowly.

Clint just waved the unsure thinks away as he said "If you're this good with a gun I would love to see how you do with a bow and arrow."

"You can find out how well he would do with a bow next time." Coulson quickly cuts in.

Clint just crosses his arms and frowns while Natasha shakes her head.

"At any rate Clint is right you are good with a gun." Natasha says. "I don't think we need to you teach you anything beyond how to handle a firearm safely."

"Mostly we just need to show you how to turn safety on and off and how to load different types of guns. You know the boring stuff." Clint chimes in.

Natasha just ignores what Clint says and just says "For now I think we can move on to learning some hand to hand combat. It will be good for you to learn how to take an opponent down if you ever find yourself without a gun."

"Or for when you run out of bullets." Clint adds.

Coulson took the gun from Emmanuel and put the firearm away while Natasha and Clint lead him over to another corner of the gym. This corner of the gym had padded flooring and walls. Natasha led Emmanuel toward the center while Clint stood off to the side. Emmanuel could see Coulson walking toward them, but attention snapped back over to Natasha when he heard the woman start to speak.

"I want you to fight me."

Emmanuel just frowned while Natasha said "I want to see how you fight. It will help me figure out what we need to work on."

Emmanuel nods before he glances over at Clint.

Clint just smirks before he says "Go easy on him Natasha wouldn't want to break him on his first day."

Damn if that didn't make Emmanuel a little uneasy.

"I make no promises." Was Natasha's deadpan reply to Clint.

Emmanuel frowned as he quickly threw a punch at Natasha. The woman was able to dodge the hit with ease, and she didn't hesitate to throw a punch of her own. However, to Emmanuel's surprise when her hit connected with him it didn't really hurt. He felt the hit connect, but he felt no pain.

Emmanuel assumed that Natasha had held back a little so she wouldn't immediately knock his block off, but the surprised look that crossed her face made the man think that might not have been the case. However, before Emmanuel could ponder why she was so surprised his legs where knocked out from under him and within a blink of an eye he was flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Natasha looked down at him and smirked as she said "One of the rules to fighting is that you shouldn't get lost in thought."

"Also on an unrelated note you're punching sucks." Clint commented from the sidelines.

Emmanuel just closed his eyes and sighed. He could already tell that this wasn't going to be as easy as the shooting had been…

* * *

"OK, I think it's time for us to take a break."

Emmanuel just blinked a few times in surprise upon hearing that.

"I can keep going." The man said, and he actually meant it.

They had been training for about two hours and Emmanuel still didn't feel tired. He hadn't even broken out into a sweet yet. Natasha also looked like she could keep going to.

Clint just smirked as he said "OK let me rephrase that. It's lunch time and I'm hungry so we are going to eat."

"You're not hungry?" Natasha asked.

"Not really, but I can eat something." Emmanuel said.

Emmanuel didn't bother telling her that he never felt hungry. If Daphne didn't regularly shove food into his face Emmanuel was sure that he could go all day without eating or drinking anything. Briefly Emmanuel wonders if that was weird, but the thought was dropped when Clint starts to make his way over to the door that lead out of the gym.

"Come on let's go already! I heard the cafeteria has meatball subs today, and I am not missing out on getting one!" Clint yelled out.

Coulson just shook his head before he said "We better not keep him waiting."

Emmanuel just nodded as he followed the agents out of the room. As they walked out of the gym they passed by a small group of people who were going into the gym. The group consisted of five people being led by one man. They all gave Emmanuel confused or curious looks while a few gave Natasha nervous glances.

"New recruits." Coulson explained. "They are going in for training."

"So they are like me?" Emmanuel asked.

"Sort of." Coulson answered as they walked into the cafeteria.

Somehow Clint had already gotten his food and he was racing over to an empty table. Natasha just rolled her eyes before she looked over at Emmanuel.

"Just meet us over at the table that Clint grabbed once you have your food."

Emmanuel nodded as he slowly walked off to get his lunch. Coulson and Natasha got their lunch before him, and the second the two agents made it over to Clint Coulson asked "So what are your thoughts on our new member?"

"He's not normal." Natasha said immediately.

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked.

"Punching him is like punching a brick wall. If I didn't hold back as much when I punched him I would have broken my hand." She explained.

"I was wondering why it always looked like you were holding back." Clint said. "You usually don't hold back for anyone."

The archer took a quick sip of his drink before he said "The guy already has magic healing, and now he has like super resistance too? We sure he's human?"

"He might be a mutant." Coulson suggested.

"Those are the guys who are born with powers, right?" Clint asked.

Natasha nodded before she said "It's the X-Gene that gives them their powers."

"I thought mutants only got one power not a whole bunch of them." Clint said.

"Mutants are rather new to the scene. We haven't figure out how they tick yet." Coulson said.

He shook his head and sighed before he said "At any rate we would have to perform some tests to figure out if he's a mutant."

"If he's not then my money is on him being like that Thor guy or he had an experimental super serum used on him." Clint said.

"You think he could be a god?" Natasha asked.

Clint just shrugged before he said "Hey, we live in a world where gods use magic hammers to fly and rich playboys wear robot suits to beat up terrorists. Anything is possible."

Natasha hummed out an agreement, but dropped the topic once she saw Emmanuel approaching. Clint just frowned when he saw Emmanuel's food choice.

"Really? You could have got a meatball sub, but instead you get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"I like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." The blue eyed man said seriously.

"OK, but for your information meatballs are so much better then peanut butter and jam."

Emmanuel frowned and said without thinking "Jelly not jam. I find jam unsettling."

The confused looks that quickly appeared on Natasha and Coulson's faces upon hearing that instantly alerted Emmanuel to the fact that he said something weird. Daphne said he had a habit of saying off the wall things out of the blue sometimes. Although, he was never aware of when he said something weird until someone mentioned it or he started getting strange looks.

Clint looked like he didn't know how to respond to Emmanuel's random comments about jam. His face kept switching between amusement and confusion. Eventually Clint just shook his head and laughed. He laughed loudly enough that the agents sitting at the nearby tables started to give them confused looks, but Clint just continued to laugh.

Once his laughter had died down Clint grinned at Emmanuel and said "Your weird you know that?"

The way he said it made it sound like a complement.

"I have been told that I'm a little odd." Emmanuel said slowly.

Clint was about to say something to that, but he quickly snapped his mouth close when an agent raced into the cafeteria. Everybody turned to look at the panicked agent, and upon seeing her Emmanuel quickly realized that she was one of the agents in training.

"Is there an Emmanuel in here?!" She called out.

Emmanuel glanced over at Coulson only to see the man shake his head. Obviously the man didn't know what this was all about. Emmanuel stood up from his seat and looked at the black haired woman.

"What is wrong?" Emmanuel asked.

"There was an accident in the gym. One of the agents got shot in the leg." The woman answered quickly.

"Take me to him." Emmanuel ordered.

The woman nodded before she quickly turned around and scurried off toward the gym. Emmanuel quickly followed her, and he was only dimly aware of the fact that Clint, Natasha, and Coulson were following after him. They reached the gym within record time, and upon getting there Emmanuel could see an injured man lying on the floor. It looked like he got shot in the leg, and the floor under him was slowly being stained with blood.

The man who was obviously in charge of all of these recruits was yelling at another man for not turning on the safety of his gun or something like that, but Emmanuel wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. As Emmanuel approached the injured man the people that had gathered around him parted to give him room, and the yelling of the senor agent quickly fell silent.

Emmanuel knelt down next to the man and ignored the blood that started seeping into his pants. The injured agent had his hand pressed down over to the wound most likely to try and slow down the bleeding. For as much as the injury had to hurt the man wouldn't allow the pain to show on his face.

Upon seeing Emmanuel the man asked "You a doctor or the faith healer that everyone has been talking about?"

"I'm the healer."

The man gave him a pained smile and asked in a slightly joking tone of voice "We going to have to send a vocal prayer up to God to make this work?"

Emmanuel's mouth twitched up into a small smile as he said "Only if you want to."

The man just shook his head as he said "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I'm going to decline the prayer session."

Emmanuel just shrugged before he reached out and slowly moved the man's hand away from the wound. A quick glance revealed that it wasn't life-threatening, but it probably hurt like hell. This agent was a trooper Emmanuel would give him that. Emmanuel reached out and placed two fingers on the wound and that was all that was needed to heal it.

The healing was instant, and there was no waiting for the wound to close itself up. Once second the wound was there and the next second it was gone. Even the damage to his pants had been repaired. The man quickly rolled his pant leg up so that he could get a look at where the injury had been, but there was nothing there. No scar, no cut, not even a scab. The only evidence that the injury had existed at all was the blood that was still on the floor.

"Holy fuck." Someone murmured in the background.

Emmanuel looked around at the people that were surrounding him. For once Natasha actually looked speechless and Emmanuel was pretty sure that was the most emotion that he had seen on her face to date. Coulson was as unreadable as ever, but the way he stared at the now healed man made Emmanuel think that the man was as amazed as Natasha was.

Clint let his amazement show and the man was quick to say "I knew you could heal, but I didn't think you could heal people that fast."

Emmanuel said nothing he just stood up and helped the now uninjured agent up to his feet.

Once the man was standing Emmanuel heard Coulson say "Your first day here and you're already helping SHIELD agents out."

"I was happy to help." Emmanuel said, and he meant what he said.

Emmanuel watched as people gathered around the healed agent and looked at his healed injury and asked how it felt to be healed. As he watched Emmanuel couldn't help but think that he will probably never be some amazing fighter even with all of the training that we was going to get, but as long as he could heal agents like this and make sure that people would be OK Emmanuel was totally fine with the idea of not being some sort of amazing warrior agent…

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. Anyway, info time!**

**Nickname for Emmanuel: What would be a good nickname for Emmanuel? Emm? Em? Emmy? I am having trouble coming up with a good one, but if you guys have a suggestion for a nickname please tell me in your review. **

**Castiel/Emmanuel and his gun skills: I think once Cas learns how to handle a weapon he would probably be an expert shot with it. Angels have heightened senses after all so Emmanuel would probably has pretty good accuracy. That stuff doesn't go away just because you can't remember it. **

**Castiel/Emmanuel's less than stellar hand to hand combat skills: I can't remember where I read this, but once I came across a discussion that some people were having about Castiel's fighting skills. Someone mentioned that they thought Cas fought a little weirdly, and that his punching was off. I know little about fighting so if it's true I certainly don't notice it, but upon thinking about it I thought it sort of made sense that Castiel's hand to hand combat skills might not be great.**

**The whole being an angel thing means that Cas has super strength and the ability to smite things. Who cares if you hit weirdly when you can overpower almost anything, and the ability to smite things all you have to do is place your hand on your foe and it's all over. Heck, one good stab with his angel blade is usually enough to take down most things. **

**However, right now Cas remembers nothing so he doesn't know that he can smite stuff and he knows nothing about his blade. The super strength is still there, but as of right now Emmanuel's not completely aware of it and on a subconscious level he's probably holding it back a bit.**

**All of this pretty much means he has to learn hand to hand combat since he doesn't remember his other ways of fighting, and until now it didn't matter if his hand to hand combat sucked sense he had other ways to fight.**

**Jam is unsettling: Cas actually says this in the show. He also states that he liked peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I know Cas has mentioned once that food taste like molecules, but I'm convinced that they can turn the whole 'I taste everything' thing off or at least make it less overwhelming. Would explain why Gabriel can eat candy without any issues at any rate.**

**Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so please review and don't flame. **


End file.
